Esclavo Regalado el comienzo del fin
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó. ESTADO: OS, el primero de la serie 'Esclavo'. Por el momento el 1/3


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
**RATED** : M  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Tortura, GORE. EWE. AU. SLASH. Dark Harry. Esclavitud. LEMMON. Algo de sadismo.  
**SUMMARY**: Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó.  
**ESTADO**: OS, el primero de la serie '_Esclavo_'. Por el momento el 1/3

* * *

.

**Esclavo Regalado**

_**'El comienzo del fin'**_

**.**

**.**

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Miren nada más lo que ha llegado a mis manos.

Una risa siseante y baja llenó sin demora el lugar en respuesta.

—Oh, mi pequeña serpiente descarada. Era bien sabido por todos que estarías recibiendo uno de tus regalos hoy —la voz rica y profundamente fría resonó burlona. Haciendo eco en aquel espacio demasiado grande y demasiado carente de mobiliario para lo que era.

—Oh Tom ¡lo sé! Pero no puedes negarme este placer —dijo el joven casi haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus labios en primera señal de berrinche. Allí era libre y disfrutaba de ser y mostrarse como había descubierto que realmente era—. Esto es tan pero TAN, TAAAN divertido —respondió entonces la voz jovial e infantilmente risueña mientras se oía el leve golpeteo al chocar las palmas de sus manos.

El hombre frente al joven, estirando apenas un ápice la casi parodia de labios apenas existentes que tenía al ver aquella sádica mirada en su joven pupilo, aprendiz.

Heredero.

Sí, él estaba seguro de que el joven sin dudas 'disfrutaría' a lo grande de su tan valioso regalo... y obviamente, él disfrutaría entonces de ver las consecuencias del mismo sin dudarlo tampoco.

—Además, sabes que te lo agradezco Tom pero, pensé que aún necesitabas al murciélago traidor aún del lado del viejo. No que me importe realmente, claro. Hace mucho que quería mi juguete —dijo para enseguida largar una corta risita.

El gran lord lo llegó a mirar casi diría con, ternura, una oscura y muy sádica y retorcida ternura. Porque aquel joven roto y quebrado a veces le solía recordar tanto a él que no podía evitar la empatía que le recorría al verle u oírle. Odiando aún mil veces más al viejo tras saber el calvario por el cual había puesto al joven solo por el afán de acabar con él y lograr una mentira de gloria una vez más.

Voldemort nunca fue de tener piedad ni mucho menos misericordia. Pero resultaba obvio a la vista de que el chico ante él había logrado lo que nadie antes en él; derribar un par de defensas largamente creadas e instalarse allí, en su pecho, en sus sentidos. En aquel lugar que el 99% de las personas decían que él no debía tener.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, el joven, aunque ciertamente roto más allá del completo reparo, había comenzado a sanar desde hacía ya un tiempo bajo la atenta dedicación del mago oscuro y de su extremo cuidado.

Por eso se permitía dejarle hacer cosas por las que otros no serían capaces de sobrevivir.

Por eso él le dejaba comportarse como aquel chiquillo que nunca se le permitió ser.

Y por eso él, aunque intentara negarlo, hacía cuanto podía por cumplirle aquellos estúpidos caprichos que solía tener.

Increíblemente consiguiendo con ello sanar un poco de su propia fracturada alma también.

—Sí, lo sé, serpiente. Así fue. Pero gracias, una vez más, a toda aquella información que me has suministrado pude llegar a adelantarme a los estúpidos planes del maldito viejo loco entrometido. Con lo que me has dicho sobre, 'aquello', pude actuar en consecuencia por adelantado. Me encuentro extremadamente feliz de decirte que el tan ansiado día del gran final está cerca... así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no consideré una gran pérdida el darte hoy tu regalo 'especial'. Después de todo, es debido a ti que la guerra ya fue ganada —dijo al final adulando un poco a su protegido el gran y tan temido lord, sabiendo de antemano cuan entretenidas eran las reacciones del chico ante aquello.

Y el chico no le decepcionó.

Llevando teatralmente las manos ya entrelazadas al pecho, el joven abrió los ojos y la boca muy exageradamente en una clara parodia a la ofensa e indignación ante lo dicho.

—¿Yooooooo? —dijo parpadeando mucho y demasiado rápido—... Hmmp, no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir —terminó susurrando al final, al tiempo de que guiñaba un pícaro ojo en eso. Girando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras elevaba su pequeña nariz respingona hacia el aire como buena vieja aristocrática ofendida.

La risa siseante divirtió al joven ya que en verdad le encantaba lograr que aquel hombre siempre duro, frío y estoico, perdiera su temible fachada por él. Solo él. Le hacía sentir como nunca antes. Le hacía sentir importante. Que él importaba. Que le importaba finalmente a alguien. Aún a pesar de no ser nadie. De no ser nada. Pero aquella risa consiguió además otra mucho más notoria reacción... esa risa consiguió congelar hasta la sangre al hombre que yacía burdamente tirado, atado y amordazado, a tan siquiera unos pocos metros de ambos.

.

Estaba jodido. Total y absolutamente jodido. Perdido. Y lo sabía, claro que lo hacía.

Tantos años.

Tantos años de cuidado y sospechas. Tantos años de ir bajo el teje y maneje de ambos hombres nefastos por solo una tremenda estúpida decisión adolescente. Tanto... tanta pérdida y sufrimiento. Y todo para terminar así... siendo el juguete de tortura del niño que había arruinado su vida aún desde antes de nacer.

—Ven, te enseñaré los adornos de tu nuevo juguete.

—¿Adornos?

—Pues claro, ¿acaso creíste que te lo daría así de simple sin más? —le preguntó elevando el lugar donde debiera de haber una ceja—. Tonto. He meditado mucho sobre el como sería mejor darte este obsequio ya que sé cuanto lo has esperado y sí, también sé que éste no será tan solo un mero juguete a corto plazo como lo fueron los otros. Ven, déjame enseñarte mi pequeña serpiente.

Voldemort pasó entonces los siguientes treinta minutos explicándole en gran detalle y enseñándole los pequeños trucos que sus adornos lograban hacer como fin.

Un pequeño tatuaje hecho con la runa del nombre de Harry le otorgaba propiedad sobre la carne escrita. Una forma muy poderosa y arcaica de marcar a los antiguos esclavos en la edad medieval cuando aún Azkaban no existía. Hecha con una tinta a base de mezcla de sangre de criaturas y savia de poderosas plantas místicas recolectadas cada una en momentos específicos de la noche. Una tinta imborrable que le daba el poder al dueño de hallar siempre y donde fuera a su esclavo, aún a pesar de las salas y protecciones, mientras su esclavo viviera, su dueño siempre podría llegar a él. Una forma muy ingeniosa de controlar las revueltas y fugas ya que no había forma alguna de evadir la marca.

Un arete hecho de hueso de Thearstal quemado y bañado en sangre de dementor con una gota del dueño a poseer. Este regalo lograba que el esclavo nunca pudiera revelar nada de lo que saliera de la boca de su dueño. Si lo intentaba la lengua se le trabaría y si persistía solo terminaría por pegársele al paladar. Tampoco podía ser removido por nadie que no fuera el de la sangre que poseía; osease Harry. Si alguien más lo intentaba, éste recibiría una descarga eléctrica en su mano que iría aumentando de intensidad cuanto más intentara. Si lo intentaba el propio esclavo, el dolor se iniciaría como un cruciatus e iría elevándose desde allí.

Y por último un collar. Un collar que colgaba orgulloso de la mano del Señor Oscuro, quien con una sonrisa ciertamente siniestra se acercaba a su protegido para entregárselo mientras le explicaba con entusiasmo los, 'beneficios', que éste le otorgaría.

Y al hacerlo, una sonrisa a juego se instaló de pronto en la cara del menor. Casi salivando de anticipación al acercarse firmemente al hombre tirado y desvalido en el piso y, finalmente, colocárselo con el más puro y oscuro placer.

―Mmm... interesantes adornos, Tom. Muy interesantes de hecho. Me aseguraré de disfrutar de cada uno de ellos y de darles, un buen uso ―dijo el joven entonces con una mirada que lo decía todo y que provocó la pronta risa de ambos.

Sí... ahora era suyo. Todo suyo...

.

La sangre del siempre estoico y contenido espía, Severus Snape se hallaba helada recorriendo lentamente sus venas. El oxígeno; necesario sustento, atascado de manera horrible en el centro de su pecho. Sin entrar, sin salir. Solo ahí, formando una densa bola que comenzaba a doler. Sus siempre innatos instintos de supervivencia, dejándolo increíblemente varado sin posible solución alguna.

Merlín...

Escuchar esas voces, su solo sonido -ambas con un deje sibilante en ellas-, era escalofriante... Pero, el oírles hablar de él, así...

Sin siquiera llegar a percatarse de ello él había terminado´por comenzar a negar con la cabeza y a rogar para sí -aunque no más fuere-, en cada idioma y dialecto que conocía que aquello de lo que no solo dependía su vida sino más que nada su pobre y ya de por sí endeble cordura, no fuera para él. Que ese destino tan atrozmente cruel fuera de hecho para alguien más... y sabiendo desde lo más profundo de sí de que realmente sería así.

Las cosas no parecían querer encajar en ningún sentido satisfactorio, pero ciertamente se hubo dejado todo miedo y recelo de lado con tal de poder escuchar, aunque lo dicho le diera ganas de vomitar. Él tenía que hacerlo. Escuchar y aprender. Aprender de antemano lo que pareciera e pronto futuro que se le deparaba.

La verdad sea dicha; él no había, de ninguna manera, sobrevivido casi veinte años de espionaje, torturas físicas y mentales junto con la mierda restante de su vida por, nada.

Él observaba, escuchaba. Aprendía... y planeaba luego conforme a cualquier tipo de dato que de eso obtuviera. Cada minúsculo sonido y detalle eran para él pistas, pruebas. Piezas de un enorme rompecabezas con el que jugar una partida mortal.

Y sin embargo, cuanto más oía, más anhelaba solo poder resistir y contener su propia respiración el tiempo suficiente para ser capaz de morir sin más tormento. Casi tranquilamente (si es que pudiera haber algo de tranquilo en el hecho de pensar en suicidarse con solo contener la respiración).

Su mente, finalmente sobrecargada de tan turbia y sádica información decidió por una vez brindarle un alto obligatorio y poner a su terco cuerpo a descansar. Simplemente rindiéndose a la más pacífica y bienvenida oscuridad. Con un último y simple pensamiento (o mas bien se podría decir 'mantra'), retozándole por entre los labios y doliéndole en su orgullo hasta el solo hecho de pensarlo... él solo se dejó ir. Flotando en una nube de densa oscuridad.

Soñando con un descanso que sabía ahora ya nunca habría de llegar porque a pesar de todo él entendió que, su vida, esa que tanto había odiado pero esforzado por mantener; SU vida... ya no era suya. Ahora no era más que un, _**esclavo regalado**_...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... esta vez no hay lemmon pero bue... Como han leído, este es el 1° de una serie de OS Snarry. Por ahora tengo la idea para 3 partes, puede que surjan más pero no creo. Serán 3 OS publicados por separado y, nada... espero les gusten xD**

**Besos y cuídense!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


End file.
